Banjo-Kazooie Retold
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Nelly has returned with a friend from school and her boyfriend. This time, the trio find themselves in RareWare's most popular video game, Banjo-Kazooie. It's up to Nelly and her friend and boyfriend to help Banjo and his partner, Kazooie, to rescue Banjo's sister.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys, it's time for another story starring Nelly. I know I wrote a lot of stories like this, but I'll do other stories soon. In this story, Nelly travels into RareWare's biggest masterpiece, Banjo-Kazooie.**

 **Banjo: This time it's just Nelly, Marco and another new teammate, Nelly's classmate, Irene.**

 **Kazooie: Apparently she also got a pair of earrings that will create a portal to video games by putting them together.**

 **Me: Right. Hope you Banjo-Kazooie fans enjoy it.**

"Class, I have graded your art projects over the weekend and you all did great," said Nelly's art teacher, Mr. Peters. "But Nelly's painting has to be the best I have ever seen in my past ten years of freshman art."  
"Thanks, Mr. Peters, that is a painting of my favorite game developed by Rare, Banjo-Kazooie," Nelly said. The girl sitting behind Nelly, Irene, overheard Nelly mentioning the game. After art class, Nelly was caught by Irene, telling her to meet her outside after school. Knowing it was something good now that Nelly and Irene are good friends, Nelly agreed to meet Irene after school. It was almost Thanksgiving and Nelly's fifteenth birthday and Nelly was excited about it. After school, as Nelly was waiting for Jerry, Nelly spotted Irene.  
"OK, Nelly, I called you here to tell you a secret," Irene said. "I traveled into the world of Banjo-Kazooie before we became friends."  
"Really? Do you have the gem?" Nelly asked.  
"Yes, my grandma had it with earrings she found when she was sixteen," Irene said. "I didn't know what they were until I played with them. When I put them together, I was sent to Spiral Mountain on the day the duo met."  
"Really? That's impressive," Nelly said. "I traveled into the Legend of Spyro series and then into Sonic 06. How about we travel into Banjo-Kazooie together this weekend?"  
"Sounds fun, you can bring Marco along, too," Irene said. So throughout the week, Nelly did her work to get permission for Marco and Irene to come. On Friday, Nelly's birthday came. Her classmates wished her a happy birthday and Janette gave Nelly The Land Before Time four. Then Alison invited Nelly's cousin, Ashton, over for a birthday party. Nelly told Ashton her secret world and that it made the ocarina he gave her for Christmas last year magical when playing a song.  
"That's pretty cool, you should take me there next time I visit," Ashton said. "I'll keep it a secret from mom and dad."  
"Thanks, Ashton, right now my friend, Irene, and my new boyfriend, Marco, are going into Banjo-Kazooie," Nelly said.  
"Sounds fun," Ashton said. "Maybe when I come with you, we can go into Sonic Unleashed." Nelly agreed.

During the first day of Thanksgiving break, Irene and Marco came over while Alison was making turkey for tomorrow and Oliver was watching a football game. Nelly got her stuff packed for the trip, her bow and arrows, ocarina, snacks, extra clothes, water and a towel. Irene and Marco already packed some stuff at home. So Nelly created a portal to Spiral Mountain and the trio jumped in.

 **Me: That was the prologue. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Meet the Bear and Bird

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to Banjo-Kazooie Retold. I have two good news. Number one: I won first place in a track meet so I'm going to the state competition.**

 **Banjo: Good job, Emilie. Where will the competition be?**

 **Me: In Fort Lewis, Washington, where my uncle was stationed when he was in the army before he met my aunt. The second good news is: I switched rooms with my parents.**

 **Kazooie: Awesome. How is it?**

 **Me: It's nice, I have a good view of the back yard and the waterfall behind my house. And my bed is like a recliner because it lifts both your legs and head. Here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Nelly, Marco and Irene found themselves in the vegetable patch in Spiral Mountain. Then Irene spotted a young bear girl running to meet a mole wearing glasses. The trio watched the whole scene.  
"Hi there, Tooty. What are you going to do today?" the mole, Bottles, said.  
"When my big lazy brother wakes up, we're going on an adventure," Tooty said.  
'This certainly brings back memories,' Nelly thought. Then the trio listened carefully, hearing Banjo snoring and Kazooie shouting "Wake up! I want to go on an adventure, too!" But then, a laugh was heard. It was Gruntilda! The trio tried to duck and cover but both Tooty and Irene were both captured.  
"Let us go, you ugly old hag!" Irene and Tooty both said.  
"Don't scratch, bite and slap, my little human and bear, soon you'll need bigger underwear," Grunty said. So Nelly and Marco jumped down to help Kazooie wake Banjo. Finally Banjo woke up after hearing his best friend's shouts. As usual, Kazooie fell over after she told Banjo to get outside. So Banjo grabbed his backpack then spotted Nelly and Marco.  
"I know you, you're the girl who saved that dragon world months ago," Banjo said.  
"Wow, I never knew I would meet a hero like you," Kazooie said, popping out of Banjo's backpack.  
"Nice to meet you two," Nelly said. "I played your games a lot when I was a kid."  
"We were teamed up by your friend, Irene, but she was captured," Marco said. So the team went to meet Bottles. He told them everything that happened including Grunty capturing Irene. Also as usual, Kazooie had her same personality and called Bottles a bunch of silly nicknames. After some training, the team went to Grunty's lair. Nelly was able to go underwater without drowning, thanks to her training of holding her breath under the water.

Meanwhile, deep in the lair, Tooty and Irene were both in the same machine from the first game.  
"This machine so I'm told, will make me young and Tooty and Irene old," Grunty said.  
"Let us out or my brother will come and kick your butt!" Tooty yelled.  
"Rescue you two he and his friends will not dare, there are many dangers in my lair," Grunty said. "Klungo, press that switch, I'm tired of being an old witch."  
"Yessss, Misssstressss Grunty, power issss on soon be ready," Klungo hissed.  
"Banjo...Nelly...Marco...help!" Irene yelled.

With Banjo, Kazooie, Nelly and Marco, they got inside the lair. Nelly heard Grunty's voice saying the same quote from the first game only different: "There they are, the battle begins, the traps will see who wins." Then the witch cackled. Nelly spotted the first jiggy so the bear and bird duo grabbed it with the same animation: Banjo dancing and Kazooie swallowing the collected jiggy. So the team went to the first puzzle to Mumbo's Mountain. So Nelly placed the jiggy in the puzzle and opened the door. Then the team entered the world and began their adventure to save Tooty and Irene.

 **Me: Sorry it's so short, I decided to just do the intro and getting to the first jiggy puzzle. (That's what I called the puzzles a lot when I was a kid) But in each chapter, I'll have the team go to two worlds to make each chapter longer. Don't forget to review. And wish me luck for the state tournament this weekend.**


	3. Mumbo's Mountain and Treasure Trove Cove

**Me: Hey, guys. I'm back. Sorry it took so long. Summer laziness.**

 **Banjo: How did the track tournament go months ago?**

 **Me: I went great, I first place in the 50 Meter Walk, second in the 100 Meter Walk and third in the softball toss. There was this fun event, too. It was called Olympic Town.**

 **Kazooie: What did you do in that event?**

 **Me: There was karaoke, games, massage therapies, we even got new shoes. And thanks to this event, my mom got to save money for an eye appointment because getting new shoes required a check-up on the eyes and ears. And that was good. So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Nelly found herself in Mumbo's Mountain. This place always made Nelly happy because the music sounded amazing and catchy. Then Nelly realized something.  
"I wonder what Mumbo will do to me," Nelly thought. "Will I become a termite, too?"  
"Are you OK, Nelly?" Banjo asked.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm OK, just deep in thought," Nelly said.  
"Yeah, Nelly can be thoughtful at times," Marco said. So the team went ahead. Nelly was able to climb the steep hills while Kazooie helped Banjo get on the steps with the flap flip. Banjo learned the talon trot move first.  
"Kazooie can help go up steep hills with the talon trot," Bottles said.  
"Sounds useful. How does she do it?" Banjo asked. Bottles explained the technique to use the talon trot. Nelly didn't need it since she loved to slide down a hill. Then Banjo grabbed the Jinjo and Mumbo Token before reaching Conga's tree.  
"This Conga's tree, Conga attack bear, bird and humans with oranges," Conga said.  
'Not today, monkey brain,' Nelly thought as Banjo got the jiggy with in the orange blocks. Nelly grabbed an orange from the tree and tossed it to Banjo. So the team gave the orange to Chimpy, who rewarded them with a jiggy. After that, Banjo and Kazooie learned to use eggs as ammo which was used to attack Conga. Nelly spotted a Grunty switch ahead, but the duo needed to learn the beak buster. After getting Conga's third jiggy, the team reached Mumbo's hut. First, duo learned the last move.  
"I call this the beak buster, you use this to press switches," Bottles said.  
"I don't like the sound of that, Banjo," Kazooie said, hesitating.  
"Get used to it, nest girl, you'll use this a lot," Bottles said. That made Nelly giggle. Then she told the duo about the switch. So the team reached the switch and got the second Mumbo token. Nelly showed the duo the last three tokens since she knows where all the items are. After getting the tokens, the team came to Mumbo to turn into a termite.  
"Me Mumbo, best shaman in game. How can Mumbo help bear, filthy feathered one and human teens," Mumbo asked.  
"Watch it, hut boy!" Kazooie yelled.  
"Mumbo tokens hidden by witch, get enough and Mumbo will help," Mumbo said. "Well, looks like bear, bird and humans had enough Mumbo tokens. Stand on the switch and watch Mumbo perform magic. Even you, human girl." So Nelly got on the switch to become a termite. Nelly looked awkward as a termite. She was so tiny, smaller than her Mario Amibo. Still, Nelly thought it was fun. Marco agreed to keep away from Nelly so he won't hurt her. The heroes reached the top of the termite hill to get the jiggy. After changing back, Banjo, Kazooie, Nelly and Marco got the last jiggies and then got the jiggy by the entry to Mumbo's Mountain. Then Nelly heard Irene calling for help.  
"What could Grunty need with Irene?" Banjo said.  
"Probably to steal her beauty," Nelly said. "She is one of the popular girls in school."  
"And she wears make-up wherever she goes," Marco said.  
"Why is she friends with you then?" Kazooie asked.  
"Well, a week after Marco and I returned to our home, I finally opened up as a person and Irene and I had the same interests as me," Nelly said.  
"Not only that, Irene was impressed that Nelly and I became boyfriend and girlfriend even though I was new at the time," Marco said.  
"Oh, that explains why," Banjo said.  
"Yeah, it's like how me and Banjo are friends despite having split personalities," Kazooie said. So the team climbed up the next place to the first note door and the Treasure Trove Cove jiggy puzzle. When completing the puzzle, the team got to the entry to Treasure Trove Cove. It was too high to get to the bottom so Nelly and Marco climbed the vine ladder. The team got inside the treasure chest and found themselves at a beach.  
"Thank goodness we packed sunscreen," Nelly said, grabbing her bottle of sunscreen from her bag.  
"Yeah, I have gotten ten sunburns in my life back in Mexico and I don't want to have another," Marco said. "But we have to be careful not to go in the water, with Snacker, waiting for food to eat. So be careful, Banjo and Kazooie."  
"We will, you can guide us to find the jiggies here," Banjo said.  
"OK, Marco and I will take turns," Nelly said. "The first one I usually get is the sand castle puzzle jiggy." So the team did the method to get the jiggy: shoot eggs into Leaky, spell Banjo-Kazooie, beat the crab, get the jiggy. Next was the Blubber treasure return jiggy. After that, the duo learned to fly and got the lighthouse jiggy and pressed the Grunty switch, but Nelly and Marco had to stay on the ship for the next jiggies using flight and going underwater. But Nelly knew one jiggy to require the help of her archery skills, the x marks the spot jiggy when spotting the treasure chest containing the jiggy. After getting the saving the Jinjos jiggy, the team left the world, got the jiggy in the entry and moved onto the Clanker's Cavern jiggy puzzle.

 **Me: Well, really worth the wait, wasn't it?**

 **Banjo: Indeed, great job. And great job on the track tournament.**

 **Kazooie: Yeah. You must be quick walker even if you can be lazy.**

 **Me: Well, whether you are lazy or not, you can still be very fast when you believe you can do it. My friend, Lukas (AKA Mariofan96) told me when he was younger, he won a track tournament on his tiptoes. I was quite impressed. Anyway, don't forget to review. And if any of you have a Skype account, search for me. My Skype name is nintendogirl94. (Yes, if any of you never seen me on YouTube or DeviantArt or new to seeing me here, I'm a girl. If you already know, I'm very sorry)**


	4. Clanker's Cavern and BubbleGloop Swamp

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to Banjo-Kazooie Retold. Next month, I'm going to an audition for a play.**

 **Banjo: Really? What's the play?**

 **Me: My favorite Disney movie, the Little Mermaid. I'm hoping to get the role of Ariel while my mom wants to be Ursula.**

 **Kazooie: Sounds fun. Good luck.**

 **Me: Thanks. So here's the third chapter. Enjoy.**

When the four exited Treasure Trove Cove, Nelly got a text from an unknown number. This is what it said:  
"Nelly Powers, if you don't get out of this world, I will hurt you and steal your beauty just like Tooty and Irene. Yours truly, Amanda Valentine"  
Nelly recognized that name. Amanda loves dark stuff and prefers dark game over screens like in Banjo-Kazooie and Conker's Bad Fur Day. She loved them so much, she never wanted to beat any games. She even writes macabre things such as characters dying and villains winning. Nelly has known Amanda since the girl moved back when Nelly was in sixth grade. And since Nelly loves happy endings, she came to really hate Amanda.  
"She must have the gem we have," Marco said.  
"If she does, then this is our chance, we can make her disappear after we beat Grunty," Nelly said.  
"What do you mean?" Banjo asked.  
"We have a girl in school who doesn't want you two to win," Nelly said. "She traveled into this world the same way we have. It seems she wants Grunty to win so that your game back in our world will become dark."  
"Then we better get to her before Grunty does win," Kazooie said. So the four traveled to the next world, Clanker's Cavern. Nelly used to be scared of the world due to always drowning when pulling Clanker up to the surface. But Nelly was confident this time, because after so much practice, there's no way she'll ever lose. So Banjo and Kazooie jumped to the area where the jiggy puzzle to Clanker's Cavern was. Nelly and Marco waited until the duo completed the puzzle. When the four got to the world, Banjo and Kazooie got Nelly and Marco's instructions to start getting the music notes and Jinjos at the top. After that, the team got to Clanker's area. Nelly and Marco waited on one of the platforms as the bear and bird went to get Clanker out of the water.  
"I sure hope Amanda doesn't make the this game end dark," Nelly said.  
"Yeah. If that happens, no doubt Banjo-Tooie will never be released," Marco said.  
"Or Grunty's Revenge, Banjo-Pilot and Nuts 'n Bolts," Nelly said. "And like I said, if we get Amanda to fall with Grunty, she'll get what she deserves."  
"And if she rises from the grave, she'll be nothing but a skeleton like Grunty," Marco said, snickering. Nelly joined in. After a few minutes, Clanker rose out of the water and a jiggy appeared on his back. Nelly and Marco helped grab the jiggy as Banjo and Kazooie swam to the surface. The duo thanked Nelly and Marco for the helped. So Nelly and Marco went to help some more by grabbing hidden jiggies and music notes. But there were times where they couldn't grab any since many are required to use Kazooie's shock spring jump and the duo's double jump. Then the duo learned to use the Wonder Wing. After getting all the items, including helping Clanker fix his teeth, the team exited the world and headed to the next world, BubbleGloop Swamp. It was another puzzle that only the bear and bird were getting to alone to keep Nelly and Marco from drowning. A few minutes later, the duo returned so the team reached the entry to BubbleGloop Swamp.  
"Geez, it smells here," Nelly said.  
"Indeed. I sure hope we can handle this until we get all jiggies and music notes," Marco said.  
"There's Bottles' molehill," Banjo said. So the team reached the molehill to learn how to use wading boots. So Banjo and Kazooie went to get a pair to get the Mumbo token. The team split up to find the music notes and jiggies Most had to be collected with the help of the bear and bird such as the one to help Tanktup warm his feet. While Nelly and Marco got TipTup's jiggy, Banjo and Kazooie got the jiggy at the shock spring jump area. Then the team headed to Mumbo's hut to become an aligator. Nelly was able to squeeze through the hole thanks to her skinny body while Banjo and Kazooie used the wading boots and got the second jiggy with a time limit. When the two got to the hut, Nelly, Banjo and Kazooie got inside and transformed. Banjo and Nelly didn't get Mr. Vile's jiggy though, the running shoes are always required. So the duo got the music notes and jinjos with their transformation. After getting everything, Banjo and Nelly got out of the world while Marco followed to catch up. Nelly and Banjo both got to the jiggy puzzle to Freezeezy Peak.  
"Thank goodness we got warm clothes for this occasion," Nelly said.  
"Yeah, we could freeze if we didn't," Marco said.  
"And you two could catch a cold, too," Banjo said.  
"Don't want to get your parents suspicious," Kazooie said. The team turned back into their normal selves and went to the entry to Freezeezy Peak with the help of the bear and bird. But before they got to the world, Nelly and Marco put on their warm clothes.

 **Me: Well, that's done. By the way, I'll be on vacation this month.**

 **Banjo: Where are you going?**

 **Me: We are going to California to visit my grandparents, my dad's parents.**

 **Kazooie: Will you bring your laptop to write some more on here?**

 **Me: Yeah. I'll spend time with my grandparents at times, but when I have time, I'll get on my laptop and write when I have time. I'll also make videos on YouTube. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Freezeezy Peak and Gobi's Valley

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter to Banjo-Kazooie Retold. Sorry I took so long, last year distracted me. And I didn't write while in California because my grandparents' internet wasn't very fast.**

 **Banjo: That's OK, writers can be busy doing things in real life.**

 **Kazooie: Yeah. Otherwise, how was your birthday and Christmas?**

 **Me: It was really fun. On my birthday, we went to a local bar in Omak with my boyfriend, Jorge. What I got for my birthday were a copy of the WiiU game, Splatoon, from Lukas, a plush of Shadow the Hedgehog, a microphone for my computer and a a new pair of pants. For Christmas, I got an Amy Rose plush (her modern form not her classic or Sonic Boom form), a homemade comic made by my older brother, the Amiibo figurines for Callie and Marie for Splatoon, and a hand made hat made by my mom's boss, Sarah. I think Christmas was fun. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

When Nelly, Marco, Banjo and Kazooie exited Bubblegloop Swamp, Nelly got another text from Amanda.  
"If you don't leave this world, Nelly Jessica Powers, I will steal your beauty."  
"That girl is really rude, and I know Kazooie," Banjo said.  
"I think she deserves a beating," Kazooie said.  
"She does, but she's really tough and a black belt in karate like me," Nelly said.  
"But a beating in this world should be good," Marco said, before thinking, 'I hope she'll fall from the tower with Grunty, she deserves it for bullying people who love happy endings.' Next world was Freezeezy Peak. Luckily, Nelly brought her winter clothes with her: a thick coat, a hat, boots, sweat pants and ear muffs. It was hard, but Nelly was able to locate all jiggies, but there was one for later when Kazooie gets her running shoes, the race with Boggy in Banjo's bear form. Wozza wasn't only afraid of Banjo, he was also afraid of Nelly and Marco, no matter how nice Nelly was to him.  
"What do we do now?" Banjo asked.  
"We can visit Mumbo, in this world, he will turn you into a walrus and Wozza will be fooled," Nelly said. "First, let's meet with Bottles, he teach you an attack in the air." That was what Nelly always did first in Freezeezy Peak, as well as collecting music notes on the way. Finally, the quartet found Bottles next to a pile of presents.  
"This move sounds nice, thanks for letting us know," Kazooie said.  
"I don't know, it seems dangerous," Banjo said.  
"No, you never get hurt using this move for some reason," Nelly said.  
"Oh, OK. I guess we can try this," Banjo said. And that's what the duo did, and just like the game, the bear and bird never got hurt. Nelly sighed of relief, she didn't want to hurt her favorite duo. And the duo got the jiggy pressing the snowman's buttons and attacking the Mr. Slushes with the beak bomb. After that, quartet went to Mumbo's hut to turn into a walrus. But Nelly couldn't go due to the water being too cold. When Banjo came out, Nelly took the duo to Wozza's cave, but Nelly remained hidden. When Wozza was busy, Marco gave Nelly a boost to get the orange and final Jinjo. Nelly lip synced to Banjo so she'll be quiet. She mouthed "I got the eighth jiggy". Banjo nodded and kept Wozza busy as Nelly and Marco got out of the cave. After that, Banjo participated in Boggy's sled race and won. Then Banjo went back to Mumbo's hut.  
"This adventure is getting exciting," Nelly said.  
"I agree, I'm so happy to go on an adventure with a famous duo like Banjo and Kazooie," Marco said. "I'm also happy that I'm having this adventure with you."  
"Thanks, Marco. I hope things won't go wrong if Amanda does make this game dark," Nelly said.  
"Me, too," Marco said. Then Banjo and Kazooie came out of the hut and asked Nelly where the next jiggy was. The last one for now until Kazooie got her running shoes was the jiggy that Groggy, Soggy and Moggy would give you when you find their presents. Nelly was able to find all presents and the quartet got to the igloo. Luckily, Nelly knew how to climb up steep slopes after climbing up slides back in elementary school. Plus, she and Marco had snow shoes.  
"OK, the next world is Gobi's Valley," Nelly said.  
"Thank goodness, back home it's very cold," Marco said.  
"You do deserve warmth anyway," Banjo said. Kazooie nodded. So the quartet got to the Gobi's Valley puzzle room, which was close to the Mad Monster Mansion entry way. Nelly put on her summer clothes and her sun hat and put on sunscreen to prevent from getting a sun burn. Marco did the same thing. Somehow, the two humans were able to survive the sand eels.  
"Must be protection from our gems," Nelly said.  
"Totally," Marco said. So the quartet went to the entry to Gobi's Valley. When they got in, Nelly found that it really was hot, but it was more of a relief since she lives in a city that gets quite cold in the winter. Nelly and Marco took advantage of their protection to help Banjo and Kazooie grab musical notes. Except for the ones that were next to the temple of King Sandybutt so the two wouldn't drown in the water. Nelly showed Banjo the place that would bring water to the pit.  
"But first, we need Kazooie's running shoes," Marco said. "Bottles' molehill is over that way."  
"This will be the last move but there will be more worlds to travel to," Nelly said.  
"Got it," Banjo and Kazooie said. After the duo learned the move, they got to the pyramid that held water inside. The water fell into the pit and the duo swam down there. After that it was time to open the temple of King Sandybutt. When the quartet got inside, a mummy told them to turn back, but the team didn't listen and went inside. Nelly got the map of the whole maze etched in her mind and guided her friends out to get the jiggy and purple and third Jinjo of Gobi's Valley. Next, Banjo and Kazooie went inside the bear sphinx to get the jiggy in there and the fourth Jinjo. Then came the rings that you had to go through to earn a jiggy, then the Grabba jiggy, and the jiggy given to you from Rudy. After that, the team went back to Freezeezy Peak to get the last jiggy.

 **Me: Well, that's that. Also, I did a late Christmas special earlier this month. And I had a guest appearance with a good friend of mine on here.**

 **Banjo: Really? Who?**

 **Me: Gage the Hedgehog. He will be appearing in my YouTube videos now.**

 **Kazooie: That's great. Did he talk about that to his viewers?**

 **Me: Yeah. He also added my hedgehog persona in one of his stories. I think he's doing great in his story writing. Don't forget to review. And I hope you keep up the good work, Gage.**


	6. Mad Monster Mansion and Rusty Bucket Bay

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter of Banjo-Kazooie Retold. Not much to talk about so here it is. Enjoy.**

Nelly hadn't gotten a text from Amanda once the team exited Gobi's Valley. Nelly thought of a plan for Rusty Bucket Bay since the water was poisoned and could kill her.  
"Marco and I will get the jiggies in the ship while you two help with the submerged and bow jiggies," Nelly said.  
"Smart thinking. I don't want to die in the oily water," Marco said.  
"We don't want you two to get killed either, so we'll do it," Banjo said.  
"But we'll help for any jiggies you're stuck on," Kazooie said. Nelly nodded. The next world was Mad Monster Mansion. This was always Nelly's favorite world because she loves Halloween. The puzzle was in a long water tunnel so Nelly and Marco waited for the bear and bird. When the duo came back, the heroes got to the entrance to Mad Monster Mansion. Banjo and Kazooie got into the mansion while Nelly and Marco got the shed and well jiggies. But suddenly something caught Marco's leg. Nelly knew what was wrong thanks to her gem blinking that another gem was weakening. So Nelly went into the well and saved Marco. He coughed out the water in him.  
"Are you OK?" Nelly asked.  
"Yeah, thanks, Nelly," Marco said. "Amanda must have sent a monster so I'd drown." Suddenly, Nelly's phone vibrated. One unread text. It said:  
"That was just a warm up, you will be next."  
"OK, she has gone way too far," Nelly said.  
"I know, I hope she rots with Gruntilda after this," Marco said. Banjo and Kazooie came back and Nelly and Marco both explained everything that happened. The team split up again. Banjo and Kazooie got to the church to get the jiggy and Grunty switch while Nelly and Marco got the jiggies collected for Banjo's pumpkin form. After getting those, Nelly exited Mad Monster Mansion and pressed the water switch to reach Rusty Bucket Bay. Then Nelly turned back and met Banjo and Kazooie outside the church.  
"We got the water to rise so we'll reach Rusty Bucket Bay," Nelly said.  
"That will get us there but we need another switch to reach the jiggy puzzle," Marco said.  
"We'll find it, you two know our games very well," Banjo said.  
"I hope you two won't get hurt by another trap," Kazooie said in a worried tone. So the four got to the entry. Nelly spotted the second switch that was in a crate. The duo broke it with Kazooie's beak buster move. When the water rose, the duo got to the puzzle and completed it, opening Rusty Bucket Bay's entry. When the heroes got to Rusty Bucket Bay, Nelly was immediately gagging at the smell.  
"It smells so bad it feels like I'm going to puke," Nelly said.  
"Maybe you should throw up in the water to get even with Amanda," Kazooie said, jokingly. Banjo laughed at that joke from his best friend. So the team split into two to find the jiggies in the water and inside the ship. Nelly even helped get the jiggy from Boss Bomb Box with her arrows and Kazooie's egg ammo.  
"Be careful of the control room, that room is very dangerous," Nelly said. "I struggled in that room since I was young."  
"We'll be careful, we'll find the right time," Banjo said.  
"Then we'll get the jiggy under the ship," Kazooie said, confidently. So the duo got inside the control room and got the jiggy inside and pressed the switch that disables the propellers under the ship. And before time ran out, the team got the jiggy and the team went out of the world to go to the last world, Click Clock Wood, and get to Grunty's Furnace Fun and reach the final boss.


	7. Click Clock Wood and the Last Battle

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the last chapter to Banjo-Kazooie Retold. Sorry it took so long, last month I was in a play.  
**

 **Banjo: Really? What was the play?  
**

 **Me: It was the Little Mermaid. I was part of the ensemble. I made so many friends, especially the girl who got the part of Ariel. Her name is also Emily.  
**

 **Kazooie: Cool. How was the play? Did you have fun?  
**

 **Me: The play was great. We had a big crowd each night. My mom, brother and Aunt Cathy got to see it. I was a little nervous, but everything went perfectly. Anyway, here's the next and final chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And warning: the ending is dark. If you don't like anything dark, don't read.**

Nelly, Marco, Banjo and Kazooie exited Rusty Bucket Bay and got to the room leading to the entry to Click Clock Wood, the final world before the quiz game and rescuing Tooty and Irene. After that, it was time to fight Gruntilda and Amanda and get them to fall off the tower. Suddenly, another text from Amanda. It said:  
This is your last warning. Go home now or Grunty and I will make YOU fall from the tower.  
"That won't happen, Valentine, you'll fall with Grunty and soon your dark ending stories will come to an end," Nelly said, glaring.  
"Yes, with the help with our new friends," Marco said. Banjo and Kazooie found the switch to finish the puzzle to Click Clock Wood. So Nelly and Marco went into the magic cauldron to teleport to the puzzle room. When the duo completed the puzzle, the entry to Click Clock Wood opened.  
"This time, I don't think we should split up on two seasons, the tree is very high," Nelly said.  
"So we'll split up on both the jiggies on the ground and on the tree," Marco said. "Mumbo will turn Banjo into a bee, so Nelly will join with you. However, you can't go in any other season as a bee."  
"OK, we'll go on top of the tree," Banjo said. "I'm used to heights anyway."  
"Yeah, thanks to me," Kazooie said. So Nelly and Marco went to find some jiggies on the bottom of the tree and Banjo and Kazooie climbed the path to the top. Then the couple heard something break. It must have been Banjo and Kazooie breaking Eerie's egg. Finally, Banjo gave Nelly the signal to reach Mumbo's hut. So the team got inside and Mumbo turned Banjo and Nelly into a bee. Marco waited for the two to come back. Nelly showed Banjo where the jiggy at the very top of the tree was. It took a while, but Nelly finally found it and grabbed it and headed back to Mumbo's hut. Next season was summer.  
"We found the switch that opens the door to summer," Banjo said.  
"Good. The switch to fall is at the bottom of the tree," Nelly said.  
"And there's a jiggy that has to wait until fall where you get a beaver back into his home," Marco said. "And Eerie will need to be fed five worms."  
"Sounds easy enough. Let's go, Banjo," Kazooie said. Banjo nodded. So the team went to summer. It was really hot, but Nelly was wearing summer clothes so it wasn't hard for her. Eerie told the team that he needed five worms. Nelly was able to find some worms. Some were for extras for fall since more would be found in fall. Banjo spotted Gobi.  
"The flower you grew back in spring can grow with the help of Gobi," Nelly said. "Just use the beak buster. The flower will reveal a jiggy in fall." So the duo did that and helped grow the flower to make it slightly bigger. After that, Banjo and Kazooie broke the rock at the hole to the beaver's house. But as Nelly warned the duo, the path was too slippery so this had to wait until fall when the water was back. The duo spotted the fall switch, but there were only a few things to do left, including feed Eerie worms. That's what Banjo and Kazooie did so, but Nelly and Marco stayed on the ground to wait for the duo.  
"Fall is more easier," Nelly said. "The squirrel inside the tree needs more acorns before winter."  
"Here's a list where all the acorns are," Marco said. "I always keep it with me if myself or my younger brother needs it. We'll get the jiggy from the beaver."  
"OK, we'll make sure to get some worms for Eerie while we're at the top of the tree," Banjo said. So the team split up. Nelly and Marco got to the beaver's home without drowning, thanks to being able to hold their breath. Nelly and Marco told the beaver that Banjo and Kazooie were helping them get more jiggies. The beaver also offered soup, but the duo politely declined and said good bye to the beaver. Banjo and Kazooie were waiting beside the exit.  
"We followed your instructions, here are you notes, Marco," Banjo said.  
"Thanks. When we get to winter, there won't be much to do," Marco said.  
"Eerie won't be needing any more worms, he'll give you a jiggy," Nelly said. So the team went to winter. Luckily, Nelly had her winter clothes so she changed into them and went with the team to get to the final season. It was cold, but Nelly and Marco's clothes helped them. Banjo and Kazooie got to the top of the tree with the help of the flying pad. Finally, it was time to get the last jiggy in Gruntilda's lair which required the bee transformation. So Nelly transformed and got the jiggy. After returning to normal, the team reached the room that lead to Gruntilda's quiz. Then lights turned on.  
"Well well well, if it isn't the goody two shoes Nelly Powers," Amanda said, chuckling. "You have come to save Irene, haven't you?"  
"Yes, now let her go right now!" Nelly yelled, getting her bow and arrows ready.  
"Ah ah ah, I won't let you save her that easily," Amanda said and snapped her fingers. Then even brighter lights turned on, revealing Gruntilda's quiz show. Amanda revealed to have a brooch on her skull t-shirt and teleported to where Grunty was. The team reached the end, making both villains mad and get away.  
"What should we take, Kazooie?" Banjo asked.  
"Us! Us! Us! Us!" Tooty and Irene said.  
"How about the two ugly things," Kazooie said.  
"How about we take Tooty and Irene," Banjo said.  
"That's what I meant," Kazooie said.  
"Kazooie!" Banjo said.  
"Can you take me home, Banjo? I had enough Adventure for one day," Tooty said. Banjo agreed and took his sister home and went with Marco, Nelly and Irene to the tower. Nelly didn't want to jump into Dingpot, but she had to. When Grunty and Amanda were in the air, Nelly, Marco and Irene helped Banjo and Kazooie with their arrows. And finally, the end was near. Banjo and Kazooie woke up the Jinjonator to do the final attack. Finally, after one last hit, both Grunty and Amanda fell from tower and were both buried underground by two boulders. Then Banjo and Kazooie went on vacation at the beach.  
"This adventure sure was fun, and we finally got rid that bully," Nelly said.  
"Yeah, no doubt her parents will be crying that their 'precious baby' is gone," Marco said.  
"Hopefully she won't bother us in any of our game adventures," Irene said. "We should head home, your parents should be in bed by now."  
"Come visit us again any time," Banjo said.  
"It was good to see a girl who saved this world, so you three indeed are welcome," Kazooie said. So the team went home with the portal in Nelly's necklace.

The trio were back home and heard breathing machines coming from Alison and Oliver's room. Nelly checked the time. It was 10:30, being away for an hour. Jerry came in.  
"How was the adventure?" Jerry asked.  
"It was great, and we got rid of that girl who hates good endings in video games, Amanda Valentine," Nelly said.  
"Good riddance to her, I hope she rots with Gruntilda," Jerry said.

Back in Spiral Mountain, Klungo tried to move the boulders that buried Gruntilda and Amanda.  
"I will get you and your friends, Banjo and Kazooie, just you wait until Banjo-Tooie," Grunty yelled.  
"And I will get you, Nelly Powers, and when I do, you are going to pay for what you have done to me," Amanda yelled.

 **Me: Well, that's the story. Hope you enjoyed it, despite the dark ending.**

 **Banjo: Still, it was done by the girl who helped Grunty.**

 **Kazooie: And congrats on the play.  
**

 **Me: Thanks, guys. I'm happy I got to be there. Don't forget to review. And stay tuned for Nelly's next adventure, Sonic Unleashed Retold.**


End file.
